Aredhel and Celegorm
by ramble40
Summary: little fic about when a young Aredhel met Celegorm for the first time


**Aredhel and Celegorm**

She sat curled up beneath the great old tree, huddled behind some type of shrub for warmth. She does not know how long she has been here but she knows the light of Laurelin is waning and that Tyelperion can bring a brisk cold feel to the air with its pale glow. She pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She was scared, she was alone, and she wished she had not left her brothers. They had taken her only because she had begged relentlessly to join them on their hunt. Findekáno had hesitated, believing that she was still too small but Turukáno pushed him to relent as he always did. Allowing her that extra freedom that many others denied. She adored him for his trust in her and she hated that she had proven Findekáno right. She was too small to be out here, and now that she was lost she felt very small indeed.

She wiped her nose against an already grimy sleeve and let out a long ragged breath. She wished Turukáno were here, she would even settle for Findekáno at this point. Her eyes began to burn with the threat of tears and she dropped her head down on her knees, shrouding her legs with her long dark hair.

Today did not go at all how she planned.

She was pulled from her moment of self-pity by the rustling of underbrush and loud huff of warm wet air that blew into her hair. She looked up to see a large nose and a very wet tongue hanging in front of her face. She would have been frightened if she had not looked into the large deep-set brown eyes of the beast before her and new she was in no danger. The eyes that gazed at her were soft and gentle and she thought perhaps they smiled, if that were possible. She realized that it was a very large hound in front of her and she held out a tentative hand that the beast immediately nuzzled with another huff and then threw his head back to let out a long and very loud howl. When he was done he flopped down in front of her and lay partially on his back, his tongue lolling out of one side of his mouth as he panted happily and his tail making a loud thumping noise as it wagged. Írissë hardly had time to wonder what had just happened before she heard a voice.

"Huan, come!"

The great hound gave a small whine and stood to his full height which caused Írissë's neck to crane back as she watched him. He looked down at her for a moment before loping off, leaving Írissë alone again. She held very still as she listened to the sound of footsteps coming towards her, her eyes widening with each crunch of the forest floor. Suddenly the great hound bounded back through the brush and came to a stop next to Írissë as he looked up, tail wagging expectantly at the person who followed. She felt her heart begin to race with new fear and she moved to run but the beast sat himself down on the edge of her riding gown and she could not pull it out from under his great rump. The fear began to mount and she pulled at her skirt and when she failed to free herself she began pushing on the beast only to end up with his tongue dragging along the side of her face. Faced with the realization she could not leave she pushed her back up against the tree and waited, the tears beginning to flow. The voice called out again and the hound made a low huffing noise in answer as the source of the voice came into sight.

A young man stood before Írissë for she did not believe he could not be that much older than Turukáno. He looked down at her with bright blue eyes and had hair that was fair. Not in the same way as her grandmother or cousin, but more like a rich dark honey that flowed down his shoulders in waves. He wore hunting garb similar in style to her brother's except his was not as nice and it showed far more signs of use than her brothers did. His clothing had a worn, broken in look to them compared to the crisp new hunting gear that their mother insisted they wear. He carried nothing of note on his person aside from the large hunting knife tied to his leg. She did not recognize him and yet his look seemed strangely familiar and was quite pleasing to her eyes. And she could not help but wonder if perhaps he was a Maiar of Oromë for he looked as if he had been pulled straight from the earth with his great hound for the hunt by his side.

"Hello Írissë," he said and she blinked involuntarily.

He gave her a sideways smile and bent down and scooped her up. She did not protest, for surely a Maiar of Oromë could never mean her harm. He was long and lean in the way of her people but as he leapt effortlessly upon his horse she could feel the strength in his arms and see he was much broader in the chest. She glanced up at him as they rode and wondered if she had ever seen his like before for the same nagging feeling of familiarity tugged at her. She was certain she had never seen him before but there was something familiar about the shape of his nose and the line of his jaw and his ear even had that same strange little point that her grandfather's has. Something about the shape of his mouth intrigues her and without thinking she finds herself reaching up to touch his lips. He glances down at her and meets her eyes and she realizes that he is concerned that she may not be comfortable and so shifts her slightly and tightens his grip. As she stares at him she wonders if perhaps he was one of the Moriquendi that she had overheard her grandfather talking to her father about. Maybe he was a great prince who had stolen across the shadowy seas, seeking new lands in which to dwell here in the wilds of Aman and would now take her to his castle. As if he heard her thoughts a smile begins to tease his lips and he looks ahead, leaving her feeling suddenly alone even though he held her close. She relaxed against him, becoming lost in the warmth of his person as she listened to the metronomic beat of his heart and the steady panting from the hound that ran alongside. Soon her eyes began to feel heavy and she allowed herself to fall asleep.

She awoke to her brother's voices as they shouted their relief and anger.

"You found her!"

"Where was she –"

"Is she alright –"

"– is she hurt?"

"– because I am going to kill her!"

"I knew I should not have allowed her to come."

"Írissë what were you thinking?"

She was pulled from the comfort of her prince's embrace and into her own brother Findekáno's strong arms as he held her at arm's length so he could look her over. She blinked in confusion as she slowly came to her senses, but once she did it was Turukáno who grabbed her and held her close, his breath coming out in a ragged huff as he wiped at his face. Surely he was not crying for her. She looked around for her prince only to see him talking to her cousin Maitimo and realized they were at no palace but at her uncle's house on the outskirts of Tirion. Her older brother turned to the two of them.

"I cannot thank you enough Tyelkormo."

Tyelkormo, she thought. Turkafinwë Tyelkormo. She knew the name as a relation but had never known the face due to the rarity of family encounters. Other than Maitimo, hardly any of her Uncle's sons ever came to Tirion, especially Tyelkormo who preferred the woods and the hunt and stayed in the halls of Oromë. She watched him closely as he shrugged.

"Once Huon had her scent she was found rather quickly."

"We should have never have brought her, she could have been hurt," grumbled Turukáno.

"Perhaps if someone would just take the time to teach her the proper skills," replied Tyelkormo almost too casually. Findekáno's lips pursed slightly while Turukáno's chest puffed out. Ever the diplomat, Maitimo stepped in.

"Why don't you show her then? She seems to have the same desire for the wilds as you Turko, I cannot think of a better tutor."

"That is not necessary Maitimo, we are capable –" began Findekáno.

"We do not need your help," spat Turukáno.

"I beg to differ," Tyelkormo sighed.

"We would have found her had –"

"Yes you were doing an excellent job of that," interrupted Tyelkormo derisively.

Turukáno stepped forward only to have his brother stay him with a hand to his shoulder as Maitimo moved to diffuse the situation.

"I want to learn." All eyes turned towards where she stood forgotten in the yard. Turukáno moved back to where she stood and placed a protective arm around her once more. She leaned against her brother.

"That is if father will let me. I imagine when he finds out he will be very upset and that we will all be punished, unless he is already aware?" Her brother's looked at each other. "No I thought not." She turned to her eldest brother. "What do you think?"

Findekáno looked at his sister who blinked innocently back at him. He turned to Maitimo who remained very quiet and whose face was carefully neutral. He gave a little resigned sigh and then turned to Tyelkormo.

"Well," he said.

Tyelkormo turned and considered the young girl before him, a little half smile playing upon his face.

"Why not."


End file.
